Sweet Tweet Treat/Transcript
(the episode starts as Garfield walks out of the kitchen) Garfield: 'I'm bored. I'm really bored. Boy, am I bored. So bored. Bored am I. ''(Odie enters) 'Garfield: '''For those of you who speak Spanish, ''yo soy uno bored-o pussycat-o. ''Really bored. '''Odie: '''Hmmm. Ah! ''(imitates Garfield eating) (comical instrumental music) '''Garfield: '''No, I don't feel like eating lasagna. Besides, the only thing in the kitchen is Jon's old meatloaf. '''Odie: ''(exclaims disgustedly)'' Garfield: 'Yeah. '''Odie: '''Oh! ''(imitates Garfield sleeping) (lullaby instrumental music to Rock-a-Bye Baby) 'Garfield: '''No, I don't feel like taking a nap. '''Odie: '''Oh! ''(imitates Garfield kicking him off the table) '''Garfield: No, no, no, no. I don't even feel like kicking you off the table. Odie: 'Hmm. ''(gasps) ''Oh! ''(imitates Garfield chasing whistling birds) 'Garfield: '''No, I don't even feel like going out and chasing birds. ''(Odie starts to groan, just as Garfield comes back, excited that now he has something new to do) 'Garfield: '''Chasing birds! Odie, there are times which you almost seem to have half a brain in that doggy skull of yours. I'll go chase birds! ''(Garfield runs off just as Odie seems to be proud of what Garfield just said, but then gets concerned) (Two birds are seen on a power line) 'Father Bird: '''Ludlow. '''Ludlow: '''Yes, father dear? '''Father: '''I'm going to go round up something for dinner. You go wash up and don't get into any trouble. ''(Father Bird flies away) 'Ludlow: '''Yes, father dear. ''(Ludlow flies to the left) 'Ludlow: '''Oops! The birdbath is this way. ''(Ludlow flies in the other direction) (birds are seen in the birdbath as Garfield, hidden in a bush tries to sneak up on them with a flavor of geleatin) (cheerful instrumental music) 'Garfield: '''Super-fast Gelatin Parfait Dessert Mix. I think I'll make a little bird pudding. ''(suspenseful instrumental music) (Garfield pours the dessert mix into the bird bath, which turns into gelatin; the bird struggle to fly away) 'Garfield: '''Well, what have we here? Flap all you want, birds. It won't do you any good. It won't... ''(the birds, somehow, lift off with the gelatin still stuck to their feet as Garfield chases after them) 'Garfield: '''Hey! Come back here! Come back with my dessert, at least! ''(the gelatin drops down onto Garfield's head as the birds fly away; Garfield licks the gelatin) 'Garfield: '''Hey. This stuff ain't bad. ''(Ludlow arrives at the birdbath) 'Garfield: '''Oh, I hate the water, but my father dear says I must wash. ''(Ludlow puts one foot in, but quickly takes it out) '''Ludlow: ''(exclaims) The water is cold! ''(shivers) ''I will shut my little eyes very tight and just dive in. ''(closes his eyes) ''One, two, three. ''(jumps into the birdbath and flails) ''Help! I'm drowning! Help! ''(Garfield is waling toward the birdbath with the last of the dessert mix) Garfield: '''I wonder how many calories this stuff has when you add it with birds' feet. '''Ludlow: '''Help! Lifeguard! Help! Help! '''Garfield: ''(sees Ludlow) Have you tried standing up? '''Ludlow: '''Help! I'm drowning! Help! I'm...I'm...I'm...(stands up) Well, if you want to do it the easy way. ''(Garfield snatches Ludlow and runs off with him) Garfield: 'I did it! I caught a bird! ''Odie is drinking his water when Garfield comes in) '''Garfield: '''Odie, I did it! I caught a bird! A for real bird, with feathers and everything! '''Odie ''(mumbling)'' Garfield: 'What am I gonna do with it? What do you think I'm gonna do with it? I'm gonna...(pauses) How should I know? I never caught one before. '''Garfield: '''What shall I do with him? ''(Ludlow peeks out of Garfield's paws) 'Ludlow: '''Could I make a suggestion? ''(Garfield pokes him back in) '''Garfield: '''You keep out of this. You don't get a vote. ''(to himself) ''Hmmm...What do I do with anything? I eat it, I watch it, or I sleep on it. It's simple. I'll eat him. '''Odie: ''(barks in shock and shakes his head)'' Garfield: 'Hey, since when does anyone tell me that I can't eat anything I wanna eat? ''(Garfield walks off; Odie is indignant and stops him) '''Odie: ''(muttering angrily) '' Garfield: 'Odie, old pal, I want to eat the bird, and you don't want me to eat the bird. So, there's only one way to settle this. '''Odie: '''Really? ''(Odie is shown being kicked out of the house and into an apple tree where dozens of apples fall on him) '''Odie: ''(exclaims) '' Garfield: 'And stay out! ''(Ludlow peeks out from Garfield's paw again) 'Ludlow: '''Yeah! And stay out! ''(Garfield pokes Ludlow back in again) 'Garfield: '''Hey, if I have to warn you one more time... ''(Garfield goes back inside as he digs himself out of the pile of apples) (adventurous instrumental music is heard) '''Odie: ''(growling) (barking)'' (Odie races for the swinging pet door, but sees that it is blocked, so he gets knocked down) (the obstacle blocking it happens to be the refrigerator, which Garfield has put there to prevent any interference from Odie) Garfield: 'Okay, mealtime, birdie. ''(Ludlow peeks out from Garfield's paw again) 'Ludlow: '''My name is Ludlow. '''Garfield: '''Your name is lunch. ''(Garfield pokes Ludlow back in again; Garfield hums as he takes out two hamburger buns and puts Ludlow in it) (Ludlow peeks out of the buns just as Garfield is about to eat him) 'Ludlow: '''No lettuce and tomato? ''(Garfield reluctantly goes across to the other side of the kitchen and adds the lettuce and tomato to the Ludlow sandwich, then gets ready to eat him) 'Garfield: '''Lettuce and tomato. There. ''(Ludlow peeks out of the buns again) 'Ludlow: '''No mayonnaise? ''(Garfield quickly goes to get some mayonnaise and adds it to his Ludlow sandwich; Ludlow is ticklish as the mayonnaise is put on him '''Ludlow: ''(laughing) This tickles. ''(Garfield is about to eat him) Ludlow: '''No pickles, ketchup, or mustard? '''Garfield: ''(growls)'' (Garfield quickly rushes off to get the remaining additives while Ludlow struggles out of the sandwich) Ludlow: 'I wish I could stay and play sandwich with the kitty, but father dear will be looking for me. ''(looks at the sandwich) ''Pretty sandwich without me. I'll find him something else. ''(Ludlow flies off to find it just as Garfield is looking for the other ingredients) 'Garfield: '''Pickles, mustard, ketchup. I'd better get some olives. ''(beat) ''Why am I letting my sandwich decide what goes into my sandwich? ''(Ludlow has apparently found Jon's old meatloaf) 'Ludlow: '''The only thing I could find for the kitty's sandwich was this old meatloaf. ''(Ludlow flies off just as Garfield enters to eat the "Ludlow" sandwich) 'Garfield: '''Okay, sandwich, no more stalling. ''(Garfield eats it as Odie watches) '''Odie: ''(exclaims) (cries)'' (Garfield finishes chewing the sandwich and takes one of Ludlow's feathers out of his mouth) Garfield: 'Gee, I thought he'd taste better than this. ''(walks around the kitchen) ''Almost tastes like Jon's old meatloaf. Hey, you think a cute little fella like that would...(pauses) No. No, I don't think like that. He was a bird. ''(flaps his arms) ''A cute harmless little birdie. ''(starts to realize what he did) (groans) ''Now my stomach hurts. I must have eaten someone who disagreed with me. ''(the scene cuts to outside the house where night has apparently fallen) (Ludlow has landed next to the house) 'Father Bird: '''Ludlow? Ludlow, where are you? ''(Odie is walking when Garfield runs to him) 'Garfield: '''Odie, this is all your fault. '''Odie: '''Mine? '''Garfield: '''Yes, yours! You suggested chasing birds! Because of your suggestion, I made a sandwich out of that cute little bird named Ludlow. ''(the father bird has overheard the conversation from a can and rushes to Garfield and savagely attacks him) 'Father Bird: '''What? ''You what?! You ate my little boy?! 'Garfield: '''What? Hold it! Hey! ''(Odie covers his eyes as the Father Bird fights Garfield) 'Father Bird: '''Take this! '''Garfield: '''Hey! That hurt! ''(Ludlow arrives next to Odie) 'Father Bird: '''Take that! '''Garfield: '''Ow! Oo! ''(we see the dust from the fight) '''Garfield: '''What are you doing?! Stop it! Hey! '''Ludlow: ''(to Odie) Why is my father dear doing that to the kitty cat? '''Odie: '(points to Ludlow and barks to the Father Bird) (The father bird sees Ludlow and stops attacking an already injured Garfield as he lies on the ground; he and Ludlow embrace) Father Bird: 'Ludlow! Son, you're okay! You haven't been harmed! '''Garfield: '''I wish I could say that. '''Father Bird: '''Come on. I'm not letting you out of my sight again, son. ''(Father Bird flies off) 'Ludlow: '''Goodbye, mister kitty cat. Let's play again sometime. ''(Father Bird grabs Ludlow by the tail feathers and they both fly off; Garfield lies on the ground, injured) 'Garfield: '''I'm bored. I'm bored and I'm injured. Injured and bored. ''(Odie nudges him with his nose) 'Garfield: '''I couldn't move a toenail if my life depended on it. '''Jon: '''Garfield! ''(Garfield and Odie hear Jon calling) 'Jon: '''Come on in, Garfield! Time to carve the bird! ''(Garfield hears the word "bird," and starts to panic and run away) '''Garfield: '''Bird?! Carve the bird?! No! ''No! NO! '''NOOO!'' (Jon carves what is revealed to be a turkey) 'Jon: '''I don't understand the cat. I don't try. I just let him live here. ''(episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6